The wrong role model
by Seraphim captian
Summary: A story about an evil even greater than Dark Falz, seriously.
1. Why we don't trust him

PSO fanfic (note that PSO belongs to Sega and all money earned by goes to Sega)  
*intro* Well it seems that this is my first time so give me a break. Just a note, Sakkikotsu translates as Sakki (intent to kill) and Kotsu (bone). Kay. Disclaimer; I do not own PSO, sega does and all money earned by it is sent to Sega. Also note that the main character is usually the main villain. This chapter really sucks but I have no time to change it so it will have to do. Please read the other chapter's; they're much better. Alright, let's start.  
  
  
The wrong role model  
Chapter 1: Why we don't trust him....  
  
Charles and Gam predicted the day would go well on Pioneer two. They eat breakfast; as usual no sugar what so ever since supplies were down. They loaded up the cargo cart; the order was the same. Some giga frames, barriers, and Frames with slots. They also put some digger slots unto the bay.   
  
"Well dad those Forces must be having a hard time on Ragol from this order", said Gam the young boy.  
"Yeah probably", replied his father Charles.  
"And I heard from the blacksmith down the lot that rifles and powered-up handguns are in high demand", said a nervous Gam.  
"What is your point?"   
"Well maybe the principle shouldn't have chosen a ranger for the investigation and a Force just in case he dies!" Gam looked worried.  
"Hmmm..." , wondered Charles (he seems very old and wise)  
  
Just then an outbreak in the bar six blocks away startled them. It almost sounded like a war had started. Handguns fired off, the sound of sabers and daggers clashing were through the air, and a burst of Foie and Gibarta was happening at random. The two ran down the twisting three blocks till they made it to the last three which were straightaway. When they made it they saw hunters dragging back the beaten up bodies off two figures. They were androids, one a hucast the other a racast, their PCC line had been severed in a brutal way. The men dragging them were so swollen they looked they had been a punching bag in one life. In the middle of the action was a mischievous/smartass looking fonewm.  
"Heh! What do you think; those narrow-minded androids could possibly be like me!?!?" daunted the Fonewm.  
"I have learned all the advanced spells at a beginner's level! You!"   
  
"You know... you are really are irritating me with your gay-ass clothes!" replied a sinister voice that sounded like evil itself.  
"Newmens are really f***ing stupid! When the hell was wearing a sack-a-shit on your head popular?" he continued  
"You foul-mouthed scum! I shall eradicate such an evil from the community of Pioneer two!" replied the Force (with a honorable look)  
"You're the dickhead who started this just because your girlfriend is as flat a pizza!" yelled the cruel-voice.  
  
The Fonewm gasps a moment before bringing his wand up and charging up a sort of Foie style spell.  
"RAFOIE!"   
An explosion occurs. The bar is gone.  
No sooner is a green light nearing.   
A blade of light seemingly.   
It goes through the Rafoie and flies through between the newmens legs. He gives an earth shattering screech, but not for long. No sooner does he open his mouth that a figure flies through the smoke, glaring the light of two red bars. As if a dancer spun in front of the horrified Force the red glare and the figure brandishing it sweep wide. The Force falls in twain. He does not fall in one piece.  
A Fonewearal in the background falls to her knees shaking.   
The figure is identified: a hunter or humar to be precise.  
With his weapons gone almost immediately after he slashed, he walks past the Fonewearl.   
"Try going out with guys that have something behind their zippers next time" , he said laughed at her.  
  
Charles looked but was not surprised, he knew a lot about what happened in Ragol. Gam was utterly changed from the events; he could not understand such a cruel foul-minded shithead.   
"H How could he do that!?" yelled the boy  
The father just walked back home.  
"W Wa Wait!"   
  
They sit now at the armor shop they do business with. It is a busy day with many customers.  
"How could that bastard do that to the Force!?" yelled Gam  
"It was the Force who seemed to have started it, it was the hunters choice on how to end it", replied a calm Charles  
"But still! To say all those things before and after! He must be a really foul-minded guy!"  
A hunter in black at the weapons shop across twitches a bit.  
"Calm yourself we are at work!" ordered the father.  
"Still you can't deny that he was a shithead!" yelled an outraged Gam.  
"True, a shithead indeed", added the father.  
The hunter in black again twitches but, this time a little more.  
"He's so foul-minded I bet he was planning to rape with that Fonewearl, the bastard!" said the boy.  
"Indeed probably an art passed down through his family", added the old man.   
The hunter in black now gets very tense, the weapons shop owner jumps back afraid as if some unknown evil has be awoken.  
"He must be a real dickhead!" said the boy  
Indeed a mind as foul as a used port-o-potty in the heat of the summer", added the old man.  
"THEN YOU BETTER CLEAN YOUR F***ING NECKS IF I'M SO UNBEARABLE!" yells the hunter in black.  
  
The father and son go home...... in stretchers.  
"Well son...." says the father calmly.  
"Y Yes dad?" answers the son calmly.  
"Now you know..."   
"What?'  
"Why we don't trust him"   
  
Hunter in black walks out of the bar thinking to himself.  
My name is Daniel Sakkikotsu, and as far as I am concerned I'm the biggest guy on Pioneer two! And I don't mean in size or weight ladies!  
Why that (really bad word) of a principle choose the goofy-ass Force and that dickless Ranger is something only a bribe-taker would understand!  
  
End of chapter one. 


	2. The greatest evil on Pioneer two

PSO fanfic (note that PSO belongs to Sega and all money earn by it goes to Sega)  
*intro* Well now we introduce a new character to the story (though you may not notice it). A spoiler is the revelation of Kireek's true job. I hate battle training, it so freaking annoying how Kireek treats you.   
Disclaimer: I don't own jack alright, Sega owns the stuff. I'm just your regular guy, kay. Now on to the magic.  
  
  
The wrong role model  
Chapter 2: The greatest evil on Pioneer two  
  
Daniel seemed annoyed by his job. Kireek his partner wasn't too thrilled either. They were sitting in the hunters guild bar; Daniel had a shot of whiskey and the android was sitting peacefully.  
We should start the mission Daniel, started Kireek   
To do freaking what!?  
So that we may get paid,  
What! A couple hundred mesta is bum change to me!  
Then to save a life,  
In the Forest!? That idiot must be so weak that he deserved to get his ass whopped!  
Oh boy, sighs the android.  
They seem like experts at the job they do. Daniel is wild, unpredictable, and hasty to an almost professional point where Kireek is worn, grim, and skilled to a professional point. The exception of course is one is a seemingly good natured android while the other is the greatest evil Pioneer two holds.  
  
Besides I can't take it when an absurdly strong guy like you tells me what the hell to do! defied Daniel.  
I'm only trying to make you better, replied the disappointed android.  
I don't need to be made F***ing better!  
  
Sir, your bill, the bartender passed the form.  
Tell my accountant to pay, she's down the street, answered Daniel; almost not even effected by the 150 gallons of alcohol he consumed that day.  
Now on to what I was saying! I'm armed with the best Double-saber made and a legendary slicer so what the hell could some hucast with some guy-ass scythe teach me, eh! yelled a now drunken Daniel.  
Prudence, replied the calm android.  
Sir, your accountant made a quote of how much money you have left, said the bartender.  
What is dammit?   
About 17 mesta sir,   
WHAT THE F***!?!?  
You seemed so fond of alcohol I didn't want to stop your fun, answered a now victorious Kireek.  
Geh...heh.. what..  
I guess now you will need the money being offered, said the hucast as he walked out the bar and to the transporter.  
YOu F***ing (very foul word)!!!!!!!  
  
The story thus far..... after looking to dodge local police from the incident in ch. 1 our common enemy Daniel made a break for a hunter job to get to Ragol. The other high-jobs where taken so he had to grab a beginner job. His mission was simple: working with a partner, go down to Ragol and find a data disk and a boy named Ash who was supposed to find it. His partner was Kireek a very skilled hucast with a seemingly unknown relationship with Daniel (they seem to know what the other is). That of course is when things got bad.  
  
The Forest with a tranquil mood surrounds them.  
I hate this faggot paradise, murmured Daniel as he marched behind Kireek in a mean mood.  
You should be grateful, a vacation after days stuck in the BFE ruins, answered the android. (BFE=Bum f*** Egypt)  
Shut the F*** up and finish the mission.  
OK  
  
They marched towards a door with a switch by it.  
This is a switch, maybe you should....   
I know what a f***ing switch is you (combo of two bad words)! interrupted Daniel.  
Hehehe, I forgot your not a beginner, sorry, replied Kireek.  
You know I kinda like you, said Kireek.  
Well guess what? I'm straight faggot! answered Daniel.  
No, I mean my real job, you haven't told anyone, corrected the android.  
I have no intention of getting knee-high in your shit ok!  
I see, you are an evil greater than even the Black Paper,  
WHAT DID YOU F***ING SAY?!  
Quiet, we have some natives to dispatch, answered the hucast.  
  
Indeed the large clearing they entered was inhabited by half a dozen Boomas and a Mothnest. The Boomas charged quickly at these outlandish invaders while Mothnants up the Ying Yang were pouring out of the Mothnest.  
Five seconds later....  
You know I've had 7 f***ing years of experience so I really don't need you to show me what the proper technique for slicer throwing is dammit! yelled Daniel  
Well you were throwing so many blades that I thought you needed help, replied Kireek looking at Daniel as if he was a liability.  
The sight was gruesome. The Boomas were all hewed down in one clean swipe. The Mothnants were now only body parts on the ground. The Mothnest it self was a bloody sack that seemed to be cut multiple times by some cruel evil.  
A savage wolf jumped out of the bushes making an avenging jump towards Daniel.  
Stupid shit! You could have lived! thought Daniel as he turned around to slay it with his double saber.   
A lighting bolt fires off, frying the wolf.  
A zonde technique!? A powerful one at that. thought Daniel as he turned around and faced the caster.  
It was a Force at that a short one. She was a Fonewearl, she had a common hat with two blue puff balls at the end. Her frame was colored black and blue with some pink tips. She had a very high-level rod in her hand (a striker ok). She seemed nervous when Daniel looked at her. Then she seemed enchanted at looking at him. He had green eyes with a perfectly shaped nose. He had dark skin and a fair face. His hair was short, fell down on all sides of his head, it wasn't thin nor was it rough. He had black hair with a red hue to it.  
You! Bitch with the flat chest! Why did you fry the wolf? He was mine! yelled Daniel in his obvious malicious voice.  
As if awoken from a dream and shown the harsh reality she replied.  
Well sorry to break your pride but I'm on a mission!  
What is it dammit!? demanded Daniel  
Well I was searching for something and someone when I heard something from here that sounded very cruel. It sounded as if some evil act beyond description was being preformed so I naturally came over here.  
I see, I'm sorry if this caused you any discomfort, apologized Kireek.  
Oh don't worry I'm sure your not the source of all this evil, replied the Force as she looked suspiciously at Daniel.  
Daniel twitches a bit.  
Well if we can help you a bit then we will, said the hucast.  
That would be great! yelled the girl smiling brightly.  
They march onward, Daniel brings up the rear.  
God-damn bitch! he murmured.  
  
They walked up a hill for a while, mercilessly slaying anything that moved. They made it to a door but it was locked. So Daniel and Kireek knew pretty well what was going on. Up from the ground almost instantly came three Boomas and two Goboomas. The newmen shrieked and fell over launching 3 consecutive Gifoies. But they hit nothing but air. For in three seconds Daniel had loosed a full combo that ripped right through all of them.   
Bah! Same thing every time I come here! complained Daniel.  
You know for a human you seem overly strong! yelled the Force in a suspicious manner.  
Yeah so what!?  
Well you don't even have a mag and you do this much! I don't get it, she explained.  
Well I can't help it if I'm sexy, skilled, and powerful; he makes a pose trying to flaunt his looks.  
The Force and Kireek sigh as if they were expecting just that from him.  
  
The Door opens.  
A weak voice from inside is startled and speaks.  
Who's their? Why are you here?  
What do you think!? To save your dead-ass you pussy! yelled Daniel, he has a "stupid question" expression.  
I don't know why you guys are here but their still around...., he replied.  
Oh are they now!? yelled Daniel as he ran straight to where he heard growls.  
Wait you may need help! yelled the Force.  
He doesn't need it, replied a calm Hucast.  
But what if he gets hurt? she questioned with a worried face.  
Well that would be a good thing for Pioneer two, trust me!  
I HEARD THAT YOU SHITHEAD! yelled Daniel from a distance.  
  
He was surrounded by wolves but he was calm and erect. Not even in the least bit excited.   
So you little shits think you can have me eh! he speaks maliciously.  
The wolves' growl and hound at him. They leap for a kill, but will never meet the ground alive.  
In one spin they lie on the floor in twain, slain to a bitter end.  
Bah! Nothing to even consider, he thinks to himself.  
  
He walks back and finds the weak voice was the guy they were after. It's Ash.  
Sorry for the trouble, and thanks, he said.  
Sorry!? Thanks!? Heh.  
What is it?  
DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH SHIT I HAD TO DEAL WITH TODAY!??!?!? yelled a very angry Daniel as he mercilessly beat on him.  
Agh! You are evil after all! yelled a frightened Ash.  
Who the hell are you calling evil! whined a shocked Daniel.  
You! Everyone replied pointing at him.  
Daniel walked away and opened a ryuker without saying a thing.  
Wait what about the disk!? yelled Kireek.  
But he was gone.  
  
Back on Pioneer two. Everyone was doing fine until some great evil returned. At the moment Daniel arrived fires started, crimes begun, thieves were loose, and everyone hid indoors.   
F***ing community! Acts as if it's an apocalypse when they see me! grumbled Daniel.  
He walked back to the hunter's guild and asked for payment from his employer.  
Ah well it seems you have the disk well! And Kireek came by with the boy earlier! he said.  
What!? How did he...? startled Daniel.  
Hi! greeted the Force and Ash from the corner.  
Gah! Whatever gimme my money! demanded Daniel.  
Ok, 500 mestas sir, thank you very much. he said giving him a check.  
Wha..What ... wait a minute only 500 mestas!?!?  
Next day: the hunters guild is in ruins. A sign is erected.  
  
The Hunter's Guild will be under repairs due to a certain evil individual. If you find him please report to us. He has a black armor with 4 slots, wields a double-palasch and a legendary slicer, has short black hair with green eyes and dark skin, has a shity attitude, is foul-minded, and has an evil presence and malicious voice.  
  
End of chapter 2 


	3. Oxymorons

PSO fanfic (note that PSO belongs to Sega and all money earned by it goes to Sega)  
*intro* well I worked pretty hard to show that Daniel was evil on this one. A note on the pun with washing your necks, (used in chap. 1 as well) it means that you should prepare to be beheaded. Yeah I know Chaos Bringer has a huge resistance to light but leave it be for the story okay. I hate the ruins 2 variation with all the freaking teleporters. Not that much action but ok humor.   
Disclaimer: Oh yeah I don't own PSO or Sega, kay! All I own is this peice of crap e-machines computer.  
  
The wrong rolemodel  
chapter 3: Oxymorons  
  
He seemed to be depressed from some matter. His head tilted down and his cigarette lit, he puffed out some smoke. He had a rifle in his right hand. It was lying limp as if he found no need to use it. In his right hand lay nothing yet it seemed tense. In front of him was the threating figure of a Chaos Bringer looming. The Bringer started brandishing it's blade and seemed to be flexing it self as it began to charge foward with all it's might. The room was consumed with a sinister purple mist and the details were to hard to discern. The bodies of fallen monsters were all over the place and all seemed to have the feature of either a big hole in their upper body or diagonal holes going up, down, and through the middle. The Chaos Bringer was half-way across the room.  
Finally I have mastered it! said the tall figure.  
GRANTS!   
Beams of light appeared to stab the Bringer from all directions. Waves of light flowed under him. It shrieked as if some weakness was breached. By the time it reached him it was ablaze. Burning with a white fire. Then a final burst of light appeared rendering it to ashes. This happened in 3 seconds.  
Now that evil, that great evil, shall die today! yelled the figure proudly. He was a Ramar with a green suit and blonde hair.  
You wait patiently and I will kill you with everything I am!   
  
Back at the Hunters Guild bar. That great evil is having a cheap shot of Irish cream while our everyone's favorite Force sits next to him.  
Out of all the money I earn, which was a measly 500... starts Daniel.  
All of it was used to pay for repairs for this f***ing bar!  
Well, if you weren't so desperate for alcohol maybe you could of saved your money, replied the Force.  
Shut the f*** up! Who the hell are you anyway?! he demanded.  
I'm the force you met remember? I just told you my name! It's Estel, she replied with an annoyed tone.  
Aaa! Who the hell cares about your name! Why are you following me?! he questioned again.  
You just asked me..Oh goodness! I'm here because I have nothing else to do unless he dies ok, she answered.  
Who exactly is HE!? he asked twitching his eyebrow.  
The Ramar responsible for investagating Ragol of course! she said in an obvious tone.  
You mean your the Force who is runner-up? he asked almost calm but with a malice intent in his face.  
Well, yeah why?  
Hehehe.... I found you, he chuckled.  
DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD I TRIED TO GET THAT JOB!?!? he yelled .  
Well..no..not really, she said as she faced an awesome force of evil.  
Just before our favorite Force is crushed by evil the quest giver walks by as if nervious and worried about what she must do. She has a disk in her hand.  
Umm Mr. Sakkikotsu? We have a quest for you, she said nerviously.  
Thats your last name? It fits you, said the Force.  
Shut the f*** up! Your lucky you can live to remember it, he replied.  
What's this mission about, eh!  
Well......  
  
Scene change  
The Ramar from the beginning is standing in the middle of the room he just cleared. It is the largest room in Ruins two. The mag next to him seems to be in it's third stage of development. A Mitra if you want to be a geek about it. He was feeding it Antidotes when he stopped and told the mag to 'prepare', it flew off. Then he typed up something on the BEE (every geek should know what that is)  
Well, knowing that he is a great evil I cannot lure him with a rescue mission. I must make this mission entirely driven on petty desires, he thought to himself.  
  
Back at the bar.  
Lemme see it damn it! Daniel demanded.  
He swipes the disk right out of her hand and reads it on the BEE.  
At first he is irriatated, then he grows interested. He starts to breath heavily and his eyes go left to right with excitement. When he is done reading he hugs the disk as if it were holy.  
GOD HAS ANSWERED MY PRAYER! he annouced as if a dream was made true.  
Yeeeehaa! he yelled as he ran towards the transporter, breaking the sound barrier in the process.  
The quest giver seemed not even surprised as windows shattered from the bang. Estel was quite shocked at his eagerness.  
Well let me see what he wants! she said to the giver.  
The lady gave Estel a copy of the disk and walked away.  
Lets see now it says;  
Help! I'm a young Hunewearl who's stuck in the largest room in the Ruins 2 and can't get up. I have tanned skin with caramel eyes. My waist is a size 54 and I'm 163 cm tall. I like strong powerful men. My breast size is 88. I have red hair with a pointy nose and fair face. I weigh 45 kg. Please help me. I'm sure I can reward the man who saves me some how......   
  
Estel seems to emitt a great deal of sakki while reading the BEE message. Everyone in the bar can easily tell that she has a "malice" look. When her face rises up to everyones sight they flee behind cover.  
SO... all he really wanted was to get laid, eh! she spoke with a dark voice.  
Well then I'll lay him on his DEATHBED! The bastard! she runs off breaking the light barrier, ......if there is one.  
  
She arrivies at the begining the the long nightmare that is the Ruins.  
Well I never! she thought.  
Many monsters including a variety of Dimenians, Delsabres, Belras, and a whole mess of claws are slewn around the place.  
That pervert fights pretty hard when it comes to some pretty hooker! Estel grumbled as she tramples along, blasting stray claws with Rafoie.  
She made it to the transport without a single major fight. The place had been cleared perfectly.  
That bastard better have a clean neck cause he's gonna be one head short when I get to him! murmered Estel as she zoomed farther into the Ruins.  
  
Now back to everyones model of a criminal.  
Well Daniel certainly did hit Ruins two with the same efficiancy as Ruins one. He ravaged the first three Dimenians like a murderer. Then he flew through to the next couple rooms practicing manarchy on some helpless groups of Claws and Bulclaws.  
Hehehe almost there. Only a couple rooms then it's f***ing fun afterwards, he thought in his foul mind.  
Luckily, for the sake of the story he dropped his sense of direction in Ruins 1. Which later helps Estel catch up.  
What the f***!? Didn't I just go here?! he whined.  
He flies left then right, then straight to a teleporter only to end up in a room full of seven other teleporters.  
What the hell!? Who's the shithead who designed this place! he yelled frustrated.  
He starts grabing his head and started shaking it around.  
I will not let this overcome my will to REPRODUCE! he chanted to himself.  
  
Well obviously you know he's evil. So after chanting that for 30 min's as well as re-reading the BEE message. He makes a straight run for his desires. While this is happening Estel runs into 'problems'. She runs into a room not entirely ravaged by Daniel's jihad of lust.  
What?   
Claws appear on the left and right side of the room while a tall threatening figure, a Dark Belra, loomed in secrecy in the back.  
Well I guess he lost his zeal around here, groaned an irritated Estel.  
She let loose all her anger on the claws unleashing five Rafoie's. However she forgot one factor, the huge Belra claw flying at her. (not too bright).  
POW!  
She falls to the floor.  
Will this be the end? she thought.  
I will die a young beautiful virgin, she murmured with a sigh of contentment with the drama. The Belra approaching.  
Wait a minute!? A VIRGIN! No way in hell I'll ever die... she realized.  
LIKE THAT! she yelled out loud.  
The Belra jumped back startled as if some force of god was provoked.  
Zonde! Zonde! Zonde! Zonde! ZONDE!!!! cried Estel unleashing the dogs of war.  
We find the Belra really ends up dark.... and crispy.  
Sadly, Estel could of caught up with Daniel if she hadn't been caught up in all of this.  
  
Daniel arrvies at the big room mention in the BEE.  
  
YES! Once again the primitive desire for sex conquers all challenges!!! Daniel says this while jumping around like a monkey.  
Wait a minute! Where's the bitch I'm suppose to bang!? whined Daniel.  
He sees a Ramar in the middle of the room.  
You! Dickhead, did you happen to see a....  
Hunewearl with red hair, tanned skin, and a great desire for strong men? answered the Ramar.  
Daniel stood stunned, then stood up erect looking at the Ramar. The ramar turned around with a smirk on his face while fingering his rifle.  
He now knows he has been tricked I shall have my vengence, thought the Ramar.  
You are.... Daniel started.  
You remember! yelled Ramar as if a climax had been reached.  
A BASTARD!  
Nani!?(what)  
I got to read that great BEE message only to find that you took the babe first! Son of a bitch! accused Daniel.  
That was not what I had in mind, thought the Ramar while a sweat drop fell down his face.  
Prepare for your death! he yelled pulling up his rifle (sniper).  
For f***ing what!? Because it's a snowballs chance in hell that you could make that babe happier than I could! joked an angry Daniel.  
No! Because of what you did when I left Pioneer two! he said.  
Oh! Your that....  
No! No one wants your foul version of the story so I shall tell it!  
He starts: *Flash back*  
It was when I was choosen as the investagator of what happened on Pioneer one. (Crowds of people are cheering him calling him the 'righteous one') I felt a great responsiblity as well as a pride for my job. I walked out of the Principle's office only to find you there. You said to me foul words and accusations, so tempted me to fight. On the pride of my job I could not let you live. We fought but I underestimated you and fell like a hero! (Shows him falling dramaticly, dipicts Daniel as a evil villianous figure [which he really is]; all of Pioneer two is weeping at the fall of a hero) My pride was broken but not my honor! I lived on fighting and training freicely on Ragol. (Shows him slaying Boomas, then Evil sharks, then Gilchics, finally Dimenians) I've grown stronger now, so what I'm trying to say is "now you will die for your crimes evil one!"   
  
That was the stupidest f***ing flashback ever, replied Daniel.  
Foul talk is over! Now is the time for action! Prepare to die Evil one!   
The Ramar brandishes his rifle.  
  
  
end of chapter 3 


	4. The fight for love

PSO fanfic (note that PSO belongs to Sega and all money earned by it goes to Sega)  
*intro* I left you on somewhat of a cliffhanger last chapter. Well now all is revealed. Yeah a big fights going to happen, and it's going to be tight yo. It has come to my attention that Estel is used in LOTR, sorry I didn't know.  
Disclaimer; Well, PSO is owned by Sega so all money earned by it goes to Sega so I don't own it alright!  
  
The wrong role model  
chapter 4: The fight for love  
  
It started; the fight of the era. The greatest evil on Pioneer 2 against the greatest hero on Pioneer 2! Who would prevail? That is a question only god would know the answer to; and I bet he's on the rangers side.  
  
Foul talk is over! Now is time for action! Prepare to die Evil one! the Ramar brandishes his rifle.  
  
Several shots are fired and photon bullets are closing in. Using some stupid Japanese technique that translates into "bastardized English" Daniel dodges the bullets.  
  
Through careful observation I have concluded two things: you talk and see out of your ass! remarked Daniel.  
  
You evil bastard! You shall not escape this time! replies the Ramar.  
  
He fries off a foie spell. Daniel laughs then swats it away with his finger.  
  
Ok dickless, just tell me this! What was your shity name again? asked Daniel with a smug face.  
  
YOU!!! I just told you when we first fought!!!   
  
Yeah, but I don't keep track of the pussies I beat up.  
  
Grr.. Fine! My name is Warri Trenton, now prepare to die!  
  
Hey, wait you bastard!  
  
Warri paid his words no heed. He assaulted with a burst of gizonde. Daniel calmly blocked the lighting bolt away with his shield. Warri is a bit stunned at the move but charges this time with a strange looking katana. Daniel sets up a line of slicer fire. Warri manages to dodge but not for long since Daniel is now charging too with his double-palasch ready to strike.  
  
Never challenge a hunters supremacy in close-quarters, especially this hunter! he cried.  
  
Daniel shatters the katana into pieces. However, Warri has a smirk on his face. They both jump back facing each other. Daniel's weapon has turned off.  
  
What the f***!?  
  
I knew you were going to do that. So I designed a special attack on that katana so it would curse any weapon that broke it to become useless, answered Warri.  
  
As he is grinning at the sight. Daniel is not looking so good. He thinks to himself.  
  
Damn it all! That and my slicer were the only weapons I brought to this place, he thought.  
I don't know how I'm ever going to.... wait, he realized.  
This guy is an idiot! If he thinks he can beat my slicer that easily than he is in for a shocker, he planned.  
  
He prepared his slicer. Warri prepared his barrier.  
  
Check out my extra attack bitch! he cried before swinging.   
  
A black light illuminates from the curved blade as he sends it roaring towards Warri. Warri instead of blocking, steps to the side. The blade flies off hitting the wall next to the door.   
  
Son of a bitch, cried Daniel.  
  
Do you think that I would stand in front of an attack designed to kill, your an idiot! replied Warri.  
  
Shut the f*** up! I didn't need to hear you telling me what 'I' think alright, he snapped back.  
  
Now your wondering where the force is right? Well lets say she's almost in the action. Estel, for a moment went around the Ruins 2 almost baffled by the same problems Daniel met. Then however, she found it easier to just blow the walls down with a Rafoie then screw around with teleporters (damn forces). She still however had to wait for her strength to regain, why? Well lets just say she didn't really care about Daniel. Or possibly jealousy? Anyway back to the battle.  
  
Now I shall show you what I'm capable of! Fear the ultimate attack of justice! GRANTS! yelled Warri.  
  
He merely pointed his arm and tensed it. Then beams of light hit Daniel from all directions. White fire consumed him and he could not block it off. It seemed that Pioneer two would finally be rid of a the greatest evil but, it was not so. If one could see clearly in the white light they could see that Daniel was fitting a new shield. The light beams dispersed on impact with this new shield.  
  
Hah! Sacred Guard bitch! Not so cocky now eh? he laughed.  
  
Merely a set back in my plan, replied Warri.  
  
It was then that Estel came in.   
  
Daniel! she yelled from the doorway.  
  
Warri turned around. His eyes are shocked. He sees before a young maiden with light blue hair and a pale face. She has a cute innocent look with all those freckles and pale skin, pink eyes. To boot she has her white frame on. Just then the scene is interrupted by evil.   
  
What the hell is it bitch!? Can't you see I'm knee-high in shit right now? answered Daniel.  
  
Warri continues to stare at Estel.  
  
No shit Sherlock! I think I can deduce that! What I mean is your uh hum, personal quest, she said.  
  
Warri continues to stare.  
  
That got shot all to hell because of this faggot, he replied.  
  
Warri is still looking (what a loser).  
  
This guy!? But he looks so ....., Estel was interrupted.  
  
Warri was right in front bowing before her, a position that made Estel blush.  
  
Please lady, tell me... your name, Warri said in a now calm voice.  
  
Umm hehe it's Estel, what's yours? she replied.  
  
Yes, Estel. A name fitting one of your beauty. When I first saw you my heart soared with love, for you were so fair and pure. But as for my name, it is merely Warri, a simple name for a righteous person, he said with conviction in his eyes.  
  
Estel blushes at these words and tries to turn her face to hide her embarrassment. After all, no man has courted her.  
  
Hey! Stop acting so humble and get over here so I can kick your ass three ways till Sunday! yelled an irritated Daniel.  
  
Shut up Daniel! You never tell me how beautiful I am! yelled Estel now angered by his aggressive nature.  
  
That's because your not beautiful! he replies.  
  
Her face turns sour.  
  
Daniel: Your just a scrawny....   
  
Her face: Now its spicy.  
  
Daniel: chest less....  
  
Her face: Hot and spicy.  
  
curve less little girl, he yelled out loud.  
  
Her face: Now it's defiantly muy muy spicy Taca a bron hot.  
  
Never..... she said with an evil look.  
  
Make fun of my looks!!! Rafoie! she cries.  
  
Wait! Wait! he pleas.  
  
To late, the explosion sends Daniel comically flying into the left wall of the room.  
  
AHHHHHHH! Daniel cries as he flies at a 457 mph toward the wall.  
  
PANG! He nails it straight on.  
  
Never mind evil figures my dear, they are impossible to change, says Warri.  
  
Hey tell me, why are you here fighting him? asks Estel curiously.  
  
It is a long story but I shall gladly tell one as fair as you it, he replied.  
  
As you know he goes telling her the flashback in chapter three. Yes, the exact same one and let me tell you Estel isn't looking quite convinced. He goes through it all and the only part she can believes is his training and even that she doubts.  
  
Well now you know, he ended.  
  
Uh-hahahaha that was a nice story, she said with a fake smile.  
  
Yes, he did a great crime to me and for that he shall pay, he said to himself.  
  
Well at least I know the guy I have to replace is reliable and has a good taste in girls, she said with a smile.  
  
He laughed hard for he was proud that he had took 8 years of speech to be rewarded finally.  
  
POW! Daniel got up when no one was looking and gave Warri a hard kick in the ass.   
  
Get a freaking life dipshit! You're here hitting on a ugly girl when your suppose to be fighting me now!   
  
So be it! he cried while getting of his sore butt.  
  
The fight was plain. In the Ruins 2 room all was silent and no monsters were lurking. Alone stood three people: Warri the ramar, Estel the fonewearl, and Daniel the evilest(is that a word?!) humar around. The duel was with the two men so it started with the two men. Warri started first by squeezing off two shots. Daniel deflected them with his shield. Warri countered this obstacle with a zonde bolt. The spell, not very powerful, was enough to stun Daniel who could not stop spells of that nature. Warri cloesed in and gave him a kick. Daniel shrugged it off and hit back with a shot to the gut. Warri stubbornly continued his attack a cast a foie spell at point blank range. The spell's force was so much Daniel armor cracked. Daniel let out a groan but fiercely fought on. He thought to himself, "This guy's techs do more damage up close than my slicer and I don't have the time to charge an extra attack! I need something but what!?!?" Then an idea flashed past his mind and he pressed his hand on Warri's chest and in an instant blasted a gibarta through it. Warri's eyes went white and he coughed blood. The burst was so strong it froze the blood that splattered out of the wound. He fell limp to the ground and so Pioneer two was not rid of it's greatest threat to survival, Daniel Sakkikotsu.  
  
  
Ah! Warri! Are you all right? screamed Estel.  
  
She ran to him and cast resta on him to save his life before it was too late.  
  
Don't worry Warri! I'll keep you alive, she yelled trying to encourage him.  
  
Estel dear, I truly love you, he said now near death's door.  
  
Hold on Warri! she cried in dismay.  
  
Now while this soap opera was going on Daniel was there twitching his eyebrow (now nearly his trademark). He was thinking to himself for a while about what to do when this happened.  
  
No! Warri don't give up! I almost have you! cried Estel as she desperately cast resta after resta.  
  
Warri's pupils were dilated and he was passing in and out of consciousness. He started coughing more blood and then he seemed to go still very fast and stayed still.  
  
No! Don't tell me that he, she gasped.  
  
She tried some resta to boot him up but to no avail. Then she put her head to his chest to listen, then a terror seemed to cover her face. She pulled her head away but drooped he face down. Daniel curiously tried to she her face but stop short when he noticed she was crying. She pulled her face up.  
  
He's dead! Gone! He's heart stopped beating! she cried.  
  
He's gone! The only guy who said I was beautiful is dead because of you! she said with tears pointing at Daniel with anger.  
  
She continued weeping and only said, "If only I knew reverser!" Daniel paid little attention to her but instead walked to one of the ramps off the side of the room. He broke a few boxes and picked up some treasure. He continued to do the same to the other box ramps ignoring Estel and trying to look as he really didn't care. He walked up to her and shuffled through his items. He picked a green container and grasped it in his fist, then pointed the fist up with his curled pinky facing Estel. With a simple squeeze he shot it out of his hand and nailed her square in the face (I love doing that to my brother).  
  
What the hell Daniel! Can't you let a man rest in peace!? she cried outraged.  
  
He merely replied, "God-damned bitch!" Then he walked off, cast ryuker and left.  
  
She was confused at first but then looked at the item. She gasped.  
  
It's a MOON ATOMIZER! He really did that! But he's even more evil than the guy at the end of the ruins so that most means......, she thought.  
  
Back on Pioneer two Estel catches up with Daniel who is of course wasting his money on Irish cream.   
  
So, you give him a proper burial? Daniel asked with a smirk on his face.  
  
He is alright, I told him to not fight you for now, why did you give me that moon atomizer? she replied with a stern face.   
  
Huh? You used it on him, what a waste! I thought that their was no way a living girl could be so ugly so I thought you had to be some dead f*** who was haunting me and the moon atomizer seemed ideal in making to at least something with a chest, he said with a cruel mannered voice.  
  
Estel's body twitched with anger as Daniel nearly fell out of his seat laughing at his bad-tasting joke.  
  
And for a moment I thought you were good, BUT OH WAS I WRONG!!! she cried while a glow of ominous light was emitting from her. Daniel realizing his joke was over and all hell was about to break lose jumps back with a differential face.  
  
Hey, come on I didn't mean it, he said piteously.  
  
Oh! I don't mean this! she replied.  
  
Thirty minutes later.  
  
Oh these blade wounds, and third-degree burns. Oh my, even electrocuted flesh and frost bite! Who on earth could do this to you? asked a doctor who was examining Daniel.  
Let's just say a real ugly-ass bitch, special emphasis on UGLY, he replied in a hospital bed.  
  
End of chapter 3. 


End file.
